


Dead giveaway

by johnmykawaiiwaifu



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmykawaiiwaifu/pseuds/johnmykawaiiwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not very good at writing Beckett u_u </p>
<p>And yes, all the chapter titles are going to suck. Too bad for you.</p></blockquote>





	1. Deathly quiet

The precinct was almost eerily quiet, and all there was for Kate to do was paperwork. Castle was just… sitting there. Watching her fill out the forms, sign and complete, accept and deny, and just plain do paperwork. Finally she pushed the button on the end of her pen with a click and looked at Castle.

“What do you want?”

He seemed taken aback. “Nothing. I’m just sitting here, you know, waiting for someone to get killed.”

Sometimes it bothered her how… to the point Castle could be with things like that. You can’t just say you’re waiting for someone to be murdered. Kate’s job was about giving people what they deserved, not waiting around for something exciting to happen, especially when that something is someone dying.

“Castle, you’re watching me fill out paperwork. You should have something better to do than that. Hell, _I_ have something better to do than that, but I have to do it. So go do… whatever you do.”

He raised his eyebrows and gave a small smile. “This is what I do. Research.”

“Well unless your book is about cops filling out paperwork, I think you can take the day off researching.”

Just then the phone rang. Kate cursed under her breath. There goes a quiet day without Castle. She picked up the phone, the cord pulling taut as she swiveled her chair away from Castle.

“Beckett.”

“We got one, and I think you’re gonna like it.” Kate smiled at the familiar voice of Ryan.

She took a sip of her coffee and took a moment to appreciate how they thought about her. “Freaky case?”

“Nope. It’s at the SoHo Grand Hotel.” A laugh crackled over the phone as Kate choked on her coffee. Castle looked curiously at the phone, but she shooed him away with a wave of her hand.

“Damn it, Ryan, that’s an expensive hotel.”

“I know, Jenny’s going to be so mad when I tell her about the interior-” The phone crackled and a shout of ‘Come on, dude.’ was all Kate heard, probably shouted by Esposito, before Ryan came back on.

“Okay I’ll tell you about it later.”

“You do that, Ryan.” And then she hung up the phone. She downed the rest of her coffee and pushed her paperwork into a semi-neat pile.

“Was that a-” Castle looked hopefully at Beckett.

She let out an exasperated sigh. “A case? Yes. And for the sake of research you can come along. But for the sake of _sanity_ you can also keep your mouth shut.”

He grinned, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and following Kate out of the room. She opened the door to one of the blue and whites and climbed into the driver’s seat. She floored the gas, beginning her twisting through the noon Manhattan traffic, when as an afterthought, she turned around to Castle.

“And no, you can’t work the siren.”


	2. Dead funny

They pulled up outside the hotel, Kate flashed her badge at the uniform standing by the entrance, and then she ducked under the yellow tape. Castle followed, mumbling a quick ‘I’m with her’ before catching up. He was like a puppy, eager to go anywhere his owner wanted him to go. And Kate ended up dog sitting for a long, long time. She kind of wanted to just tell him to go home and let her do her job, but there was the mayor to think about. Plus she didn’t want to have kicking a puppy on her conscience. 

“Castle, remember what I told you-”

“Be quiet and don’t interfere. I am here to observe and research, not participate and annoy.” He sighed. “God knows how many times you’ve told me that already.” 

“And God knows how many times you haven’t listened.” Kate replied. 

Castle rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut as Beckett pressed the penthouse floor in the elevator. They rode up in an unusual silence, and Kate was almost glad when the doors opened and she was greeted enthusiastically by Ryan and Esposito. 

“Vic died from not, one, but three gun shot wounds to the chest. Still has all his cash and credit cards, so robbery is ruled out-”

Beckett held up a hand. “Ryan, when someone dies in a high end hotel it’s never a robbery.” 

“Just covering the basics, Beckett.” 

“I’m assuming you’ve got an ID then?” 

“Yes, and you’ll never guess who it is.” Esposito fist bumped Ryan and looked expectantly at Beckett. 

“Come on.” He said. “Guess.” 

“I’m not guessing.” 

Castle elbowed Beckett lightly. “C’mon, SoHo Grand Hotel, take a guess!” 

Kate rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “I don’t know, was it Mick Jagger?” 

“Nope.” 

“Bono?” 

Ryan laughed. “Not even close.” 

“Prince Harry?” 

Esposito sighed. “Come on, Beckett, don’t be such a buzz kill.” 

“I’m not here to entertain. I’m a detective. I’m here to detect.” 

“You’ll be sorry…” Ryan rolled his eyes. “But fine, be that way.” He dug around in his jacket pocket for a moment before pulling out a folded photograph, well creased in the middle. He unfolded it, scanned it briefly and then folded it up again and handed it Kate with a flourish. She unfolded it with forced disinterest, and opened it to a strangely familiar photo of a tanned, grey haired, 51 year old George Clooney. 

“Holy shit, Ryan.” Beckett whispered. “It’s George Clooney?” 

“Told you that you should have guessed.” 

“Oh come on, even I’d have never guessed George Clooney.” Castle said, peeking at the photo from over Beckett’s shoulder. “How can you expect Kate to?” 

Beckett spotted Ryan and Esposito elbowing each other with raised eyebrows, and she gave Castle a sharp jab with her own elbow. “No first name terms, Castle. Strictly research, now behave or you’ll be behind the yellow tape with the rest of the reporters.” 

“Beckett, no time for that stuff, we’ve got to be fast on this one.” Esposito looked left and right, the type of shifty Beckett looked for in suspects. “If we don’t get our evidence fast the FBI will be all over this case. George Clooney? Please, the NYPD isn’t supposed to deal with this sort of stuff.” 

Beckett raised her eyebrows and pointed accusingly at Ryan. “He made me guess!” 

“Well that was funny.” 

“Shut up, Ryan, I’m armed, you know.” She pushed in front of Ryan and Esposito and made her way into Gorge’s room. It was easily identifiable by the doorway crawling with uniforms. She tried to ignore Esposito’s muttered protests and Ryan’s call of “we’re all armed in this city, Beckett”. 

“Hey!” Castle shouted, rushing to catch up with the cops. “I’m not armed!” 

Ryan stopped and turned to Castle, not able to pass up a chance at a witty response. “What? You don’t consider yourself armed with wit? With stunning good looks? With words? The pen is mightier than the sword, my good writer.” And then Ryan whipped back around, but Beckett didn’t miss the smile he was trying to hide. 

“I want a gun.” Castle muttered, and then the three detectives and the amateur made their way into the scene of the crime.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing Beckett u_u 
> 
> And yes, all the chapter titles are going to suck. Too bad for you.


End file.
